ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Isonade
Testimonials *Soloed as 53-Sam/Dnc, easy fight never got below 700 hp. started the fight with 100 tp ws'd twice throught fight and didnt even need meditation, used it once for giggles. Destrover - Lakshmi *Very easy, soloable in under 6 minutes by 75 War/37 Dnc *Too Easy, didn't even eat through Stoneskin/Phalnx for 75 BLM/RDM. Burst II, Freeze II, T-4, B-4, dead. *Easily soloed by RDM 65 *Easily soloable by a THF/NIN or THF/WAR 60+ *Fairly easy fight, RDM 60+ and SAM 40+ can duo this with ease *Soloed easy by 62DRK/31SAM using 2 hour ability. *Soloed as 55 BLU/NIN using Tavnazian tacos. *Soloed as 62SAM/31THF w/Mithkabob. 6-WS-Combo (Weak to Ice/Thunder chains). Lost 700HP in the fight. JbT 10-27-08 *Rough fight but beaten as 66 RNG/DNC *This NM can be soloed by a Red Mage at level 60. I did it with Black Mage support job, however even RDM/WHM could do it I believe. This fight used my entire MP pool, including a mid-battle convert. Added that it is susceptible to gravity and bind. It was dead too fast to find out about sleep >.> sorry. --Minivoldemort 05:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 59WHM/PLD in a long fight. Required 3 Repose&Rest cycles when MP dipped low; repose stuck for the full duration even after 15+ casts. Slow and Paralyze made a huge difference. /RDM for gravity and bind would probably have been a better subjob choice. *Just solo'd him, 70RDM/BLM. Took a while (sword skill not capped), but Enthunder kicked his arse. Just be sure to buff with whatever you might need :) Yondaime86 22:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *This NM was very easy. I went as PLD75/WHM37 and I only cast one Stoneskin, which stayed up the entire time. It only took me three minutes to take this pugil down. *Just finished fighting this fishy was not really to much trouble. Went with 75rdm/37drk (Vorpal BLade and Drain) for the win. The crystal scale got on the 3 gob. The fight I buffed with haste, SS, enblizzard, Ice spikes, and refresh, Rested to full and pop the so and so. Used bio poison slow blind and drain during battle had a 300 vorpal ready and did another to close the fight. Had to cast SS only twice used drain to replace life lost to a few hits all my other buffs wore after the battle. Think this battle is easier then the RDM maat(1/3 ^^) training in the dome on ruby Quads I did.--Mavr1ck 02:05, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *Soloed 62mnk/31dnc with no issues at all during the whole fight, took only a few mins *Melee'd down by a 70/35 White Mage/Ninja in 5 minutes and 18 seconds. The only spells used were Stoneskin, Haste, Utsuseme:Ichi and one Dia II. To contrast, using the same technique on an Air Elemental in Onzozo took over 23 minutes.Bri 04:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) *Went as 75rng/37whm and the fight took about 1 minute, started with sidewinder --> barrage --> sidewinder --> eagle eye shot. Mob did not even have time to take stoneskin off. It was more trouble getting pop item and walking there. :) *Soloed as 68drg/20rdm easily, put up protect, shell and aquaveil before fight and gave myself refresh from drink, never really needed it, cast healing breath on myself once from his screwdriver, never needed to heal during fight again. Ayraprime 16:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Way to easy.. soloed 75NIN/37THF only eva +40 eva skill 276 elvaan put 4 shadows up to start... he hit 1 shadow whole fight... each katana did 100 and 2x Blade: Jin for 1k Rumaha 1:21 28 March 2009 *Soloed as 75pld/37whm with ease. Used this setup b/c I set my HP in Norg, tele-Mea'ed it, chocoboed to pop site, killed it and used a warp scroll to get back to norg. Once complete, I tele-Holla and chocoboed to Sandy to reset HP. Never got me in yellow health and it took about 2-3 min to kill. Amberly or Unicorn 6-26-09 *Just beat the NM with 50DNC/NIN and 51RDM/NIN with fellows out ^.^ - it took a while, had a few moments with HP in the red. Be careful to pull the mob away to a safe spot. (We got aggro from hellhounds 1st time round) DNC should start with 300TP and avoid using them for weapon skills. I used up all my TP for waltzes to cure etc. --Koniuni 22:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd by PLD60/WAR30 and SAM43/THF18 with very little trouble. NM's normal attacks barely made a dent in the PLD's HP, and although its TP attacks dealt a fair bit of damage neither of us ever went far below 70% HP. * Soloed by a Taru SAM/DNC 50 using Seigan/Third Eye, semi-tough fight, dropped me down to 30 HP once, got very lucky having a Third Eye up to recover my Health. Fight took about 10 mins. Those Screwdrivers hurt at the level I was at taking around 300 DMG. I was very properly geared at my level with Soboro GK. Kinda proud to be the lowest level here to solo :) Also did not have to 2HR, but I did hurt him pretty bad with Sekkinoki/Tachi:Enpi ~Vossler - Shiva Server~ (talk) 16:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *Killed at Lv44 easily, basically naked except for my Lv44 weapon, with trusts ( Valaineral, Ayame, Zeid II, Shantotto II, and Koru-moru). About a 30-60s fight. Any healer and tank should be fine. The key is having Shantotto II. Already having stored TP for this fight, I first sc'd (enpi) immediately with Ayame to make distortion, for a total of like 200 damage. Shantotto magic bursted twice (as she does) for 1k each. I meditated and SC'd again with Shantotto this time, where she closed the SC for 400 dmg + 400 skillchain, dealing another 1k. Then she only had to magic burst once for 1k to finish it off. She also does ~350 in regular spells and she got off about 4 so that's about ~1k ish. Zeid was pointless outside of maybe having Stun, but he didn't get a chance to use it since the Pugil used Water Wall and then the fight was over before it could do another TP move. Our regular melee hits were doing 50-100. Had initially went out there at level 40 with Echad ring to farm for the bait (about 6 goblins) and reached 44 along the way. If you're level 40, perhaps take another Samurai trust in place of Zeid, incase you need another Magic burst from Shantotto.--Sethidus (talk) 06:01, January 7, 2018 (UTC)